Getting back in the Game
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: what happened to jacks Oneills 15yr old clone after the car drove away in fragile balance? You don't honestly think he’d go to school like a good little boy do you?You don't just stop traveling after seeing the stars. one-shot


isclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Copyright infringement is not intended.

A/N: Hello. This was a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone; consider it a bit of a challenge for what you think mini-Jacks' adventures will be now that this has happened. I may have a longer story coming after this about mini-Jack's first meeting with the Doctor, because it's easy to see in this story that they know each other already. As well I might write later adventures. It depends, really, and for anyone whose wondering, "Heir to the Seas" is up for adoption now; it sort of died on me. I still have the plot if someone does adopt it, if you want it.

_Getting Back in the Game_

***

"So, you going to be okay then?" asked the older him.

Jack nodded, annoyed that they were going to do this to him, just leave him here. They didn't seem to get that he was not a teenager no matter how he looked. He had to fight back a smirk though; he'd be gone before they knew it. He just hoped that his ride didn't leave without him.

"Right. Bye then."

The older version of Jack drove away, Jack now known as Jason watching him go before turning and running away from the school to a nearby ally, dropping a letter in a mailbox as he went._ Sucker_, he thought, no longer trying to hide the smirk as he slowed down and walked into the ally heading up to the very out of place blue box and knocked on the door.

It swung open a moment later revealing a grinning brown haired man.

"It's about time! I was going to leave without you!" he said brightly to Jason, who grinned right back.

"Was taking care of some loose ends Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and stepped out of the way. Jason all but bounced on board, impatient to be off and exploring again after nearly being trapped in high school once more.

"So where to first?" he asked as The Doctor closed the doors. He came back over to the console where Jason was waiting for him. The Doctor frowned, looking thoughtful, before brightening.

"How about Atlantis 20,000 years ago? Wonderful place. The Alterans can be a bit stuffy but the city is beautiful! They're the people who built the gates you lot are so fond of."

"Sounds great!" answered Jason. The Doctor laughed and began to program the Tardis for the trip. Jason grinned again, thinking about the reaction the letter he'd sent would get in a few days.

*

(3 days later)

It was Saturday and Jack had slept in. With a groan he got up and got himself a cup of coffee before grabbing the mail. He sat down in front of the TV and turning it on. About two hours later Jack remembered about the mail.

"Junk, junk, junk, junk." he muttered as he glance at each one and tossed it on the floor before coming to the last one, recognizing the return address as the one where his clone now lived. Wondering what he'd have to say so soon, Jack tore it opened and pulled out the letter and a photo within. Disregarding the picture for now, he unfolded the letter to read.

_Hello Jack!_

_Bet you're wondering what I'm doing bothering you_ _now that you got me out of the way right?_ _Well let it never be said that I'm not as lucky as you just because I'm the_ _clone, as the picture I sent should prove. Who have figured I would run across_ _an alien with the coolest space ship I have ever seen and then get a chance to travel space, and time with_ _the legendary last of the Time Lords?_ _You'll likely never see me again so that should cheer you up some!_ _I'm sure I'll miss the SGC, but whose saying I wont drop by sometime to say hi?_ _By the time you get this I'll be long gone so don't bother looking for me._

_Bye then_

Jack looked at the letter incredulously for a moment before grabbing the photo he'd dropped in favor of the letter and taking a look.

His clone was leaning on a circular console with a blue-ish green transparent pipe rising form its center to the ceiling and giving him a mock salute, next to him a man in a brown suit was looking very amused at mini him making faces at the camera. The structure around them looked like it had been grown rather than built. He flipped the photo over to see if there was anything written there and there was.

_Jason and The Doctor on board the Tardis._

Jack sat there for a second before snorting; Hammond was just going to love this.

*

Quetza: what do you think?

Review!!


End file.
